Episode 6436 (29th November 2006)
Plot Norris is incensed to find some new graffiti on The Kabin window. He's convinced Chesney's behind it. Bev's put-out that Claire's asked Eileen to be Freddie's godmother. Frankie and Jamie nervously venture out of the house. Everyone's concerned at Jamie's bruises but he lies saying he got into a fight in town. Yana calls at No.5. She and Les kiss passionately. Cilla goes into hospital for her operation. Emotional Fiz watches her leave but can't let her be alone. When the factory girls start discussing their family Christmases, Danny gets upset as it reminds him of what he's lost. Chesney's upset when he realises Yana and Les have been having sex. Fiz breaks the news to Les and Chesney that Cilla's got cancer. Les hates himself for sleeping with Yana and for buying Cilla the sunbed in the first place. Claire's convinced she can hear Tracy crying through the wall. She calls round but Tracy doesn't answer the door. Tracy's delighted her plan is going so well. Liam calls to see Danny and is concerned at the state of him. Danny's near breaking point. Norris sets up a night watch in Emily's front room, determined to catch the vandals. Les, Fiz, Chesney and Kirk visit Cilla in hospital. Cilla's genuinely pleased to see them. Danny sits on the edge of the viaduct and contemplates jumping off. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Front room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and communal hallway *Weatherfield General - Ward *Moors Notes *First credited appearance of Joshua Peacock since 26th December 2004. The character was credited on a regular basis from this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liam grows concerned for Danny as the distraught factory boss heads for the viaduct; Cilla goes into hospital for treatment; Yana makes a pass at Les; and Norris mounts a night vigil in a bid to catch the Kabin vandal. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,950,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2006 episodes